


Shadow Wander Back to Me

by Solunadawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kairi now has two dorks to save, Riku mentioned, Shadow Sora, Sora became a heartless again, anti-sora - Freeform, not that you'll see that here :B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Kairi reflecting on how she now has to save her two friends from the darkness. But can she even call Sora "just a friend"?





	Shadow Wander Back to Me

“Today, Beast’s Castle tomorrow, The Land of Dragons! upf-!”, Kairi said as she flopped herself onto the bed of one of the many guest rooms in Beast’s Castle.

Donald and Goofy were in a different bedroom across from hers already asleep, and she couldn't blame them. Both of them were hot off the heels of searching for Riku before having to go back to Destiny Islands to tell Kairi the news. Sora had been turned into a heartless. Donald and Goofy were pretty harsh on themselves back then, and even Kairi was surprised at the lack of anger she felt when she was told both were right there when it happened. Instead, Kairi took in a breath before announcing “okay, then let's go free him” with a smile.

The duo didn't know she had an inkling of what happened to Sora before they arrived. It was suspected the minute Kairi, after a long day of school saw Sora’s keyblade against her wall in her room. She was worried but hopeful. It was amazing that even after being told he turned she didn't lose hold of that hope. Was that the strength of a princess of heart, or was that the strength of Kairi as a person?

_’Did it matter?’,_ Kairi thought. _’That strength led me on this journey to find both of my friends. My heart or my fate, it doesn't matter the origin. I am grateful for it all the same.’_

Though, was it right to call Sora “just a friend”?

When Sora and Kairi were in traverse town with Sora returning from Hollow Bastion before his final trip, he and Kairi sat outside on the back porch of her lodging room. Both of them were looking to the stars, happy the other was there. In that moment of silence Kairi had placed her hand over Sora’s slowly as to not startle him. While he did flinch she felt Sora’s hand relax as he allowed the contact. It felt like there was butterflies in her stomach as she blushed. Kairi looked over to Sora who was also notably flushed. His smile nervous yet happy. It was sweet.

_”Hey…,”_ Kairi had called out to him.

_”Y-Yeah?”,_ Sora had asked bashfully, his gaze toward hers.

That's when she had her lips meet his, short enough to feel normal, but long enough to be able to remember it. What Kairi saw of Sora as she pulled him into a hug was his face getting more baffled as his face reddened.

_”I’ll be waiting for you. Even if your trip takes longer to get back to me i’ll think of you every day. Okay?”,_ Kairi had told him as she held him.

Sora in hearing this returned the hug.

_”Okay, and no matter how long our trip takes i’ll do the same. I’ll think about you every day until I can see your face again. Cause then i’ll know i'm truly back home.”,_ Sora had told her.

_”Yeah…!”,_ Kairi had said before the tears came. 

She didn't want to see him go and she was certain Sora felt the same. But they had to. They had to.

….That kiss was beyond a friendship thing. Sora saying that Kairi’s face was the only way he'd know he was actually home wasn't something a friend would say to a friend. Sora didn't reject her advances, and was even happy about it.

_’This is… love. Isn't it?’,_ Kairi thought as she stared at the ceiling.

Her face colored as she thought about it. That's what it was, which is why she had to get Sora back. She couldn't live with herself if she couldn't save him the way he had saved her. Which meant to stop getting all flustered and sleep!

Kairi put one of the pillows over her face in annoyance. She was too mentally awake to get rest. Why did this have to--

*KLICK!*

“-!”, Kairi lifted her pillow from her face to see the window open wide, and crouching on the windowsill was a spiky haired boy whose body was made of shadow save for his glowing yellow eyes. She was stunned. Kairi was certain she should have been worried, afraid even but neither feelings came. Instead was the silent feeling of hope and anticipation.

“S...Sora…?”, Kairi said naught above a whisper.

The figure crawled down from the sil, onto the floor and Kairi sat up to watch it crawl. It threw glances her way as it scampered across the floor to the side of her bed, crawling onto it. It leaned toward Kairi with a curious gaze like it was searching for something as Kairi leaned back against the headboard of her bed, just as curious and searching.

Kairi slowly placed a hand on the creatures face to which it twitched ever so slightly before closing it's eyes and just as slowly putting it's hand over hers. Kairi’s eyes widened with surprise as tears began forming, she covered her mouth with her other hand.

_’It IS you…!’,_ Kairi exclaimed internally. She was so relieved, it was him! He came to her!

Shadow Sora used his unused hand to gently hold the pinky of the hand Kairi was using to cover her mouth using his pointer finger and thumb, lightly tugging at it to gesture her to remove her hand. Kairi did so, wondering what Sora wanted it removed for before getting the answer in the form of a kiss.

Kairi was stunned briefly before relaxing into it and moving her free hand to the other side of his face, now cupping it. Shadow Sora moved his legs to kneel into the bed rather than crouch like he was previously and placed both of his hands to the sides of her face.

She missed him so much, wondering where he could have gone. Hoping he wasn't out of reach, and now here he is. Seemingly just as happy to have found her.

_’I hope he knows how much I’ve wanted to see him again…!’,_ Kairi thought as they kept kissing each other.

**《I’ve missed you too, Kairi.》**

She opened her eyes somewhat to look at him. Did she just hear him speak…?

“SQWAAAAAAAACK!! HEARTLESS IN THE CASTLE!! THERE IS A POWERFUL HEARTLESS IN THE CASTLE!”

In a swift blur of motion, Shadow Sora disappeared from Kairi's bed and out the window. Where he was lost to the night. Kairi got up and dashed to the window as Donald stormed in to warn Kairi that it was time to fight.

“BE UP AND READY KAIRI THE CAS-- huh? What happened?”, Donald said as he stopped yelling to come over.

“He’s here.”, Kairi said, her voice happy.

“huh?”, Donald asked.

“Sora, he's here!”, Kairi exclaimed with joy as she turned around and crouched to hold Donald's shoulders.

“He is?! Oh boy! Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get em!”, Donald said.

Kairi nodded and let go of Donald as he ran off and shut the door behind him, allowing Kairi to change from her pajamas to her normal clothes.

_’Don't worry Sora you'll be back with everyone soon.’,_ Kairi concluded.

With her clothes changed she took out her keyblade and raced out the door.


End file.
